Finding Fate
by TurnItUp03
Summary: One-Shot, M/M, Slash, M-PREG, AU. Dedicated to a certain reader. Seth has been donned by his tribe as a submissive, something he isn't to pleased with. So what happens when he comes across the path of an alpha that is highly respected and seeking a mate he deems worthy to stand by his side. Will they collide? Or will Seth find more than what he bargained for?


**This one-shot is dedicated to FreeSpirit15. He has been nothing but supportive and kind with pitching ideas. So thank you and I hope you all enjoy this one, especially FreeSpirit15. **

**AU & Somewhat OOC's. **

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Dominance.

A simple word, but a powerful term when it comes to ranks in packs, actually it's a role that is thought highly of. Those in the rank are strong and assertive individuals that could claim those of the lower power, otherwise known as their submissive.

Alpha's another role that is in tuned with the term dominant. An alpha has every right to claim those in his pack, mainly to mate for life. But it's rare on the occasion because there usually is never a submissive strong enough to be an alpha's mate for life. If, in perfect fit with the alpha, and the submissive earning his or her right to stand next to the alpha, they become known as the female alpha. If an alpha has no mate, others who seek their place, or even a pack to belong to, constantly search for an alpha that they feel right for them. It's hardly known for that certain submissive to challenge their alpha, but once one does, the alpha usually accepts the challenge, if the sub can claim some sort of victory, he or she will stand next to the alpha.

Now enters Seth Clearwater, a volatile submissive, eager to find a pack. Not an alpha, but a pack. It's his mission to seek out a pack that is willing to follow him for the reason that Seth believes that he is capable of taking on a role of a dominant. It was nature's doing for putting him in this position, and Seth had never approved of being someone else's bitch. It was Seth's obligations to prove to his tribe and the people who informed him of his place, that he could be an alpha, that he could find his submissive, that he could find a pack that would follow him.

In the reservation of La Push Washington, a pack strong in numbers and strength protected the lands from vampires or any other threats that might come across. The alpha had become well known to the supernatural community and the other packs across the countries, and those packs that were near, sent their submissives that hadn't been claimed to challenge the alpha to become his mate. It was never the visiting pack's intentions to gain access to the La Push Alpha's numbers, but if the submissive were successful, both packs would gain an alliance when needed. It would be a privilege when it came down to facing armies.

So far, none have succeeded in wooing or facing the alpha.

Jacob Black has never been underestimated, those who knew the alpha of La Push, knew that he is very demanding and somewhat complicated when it came to choosing a mate. His pack was large enough to host two betas', Sam Uley and Paul Lahote, both who have found their mates from two other packs. Sam found sanctuary when a small pack from lower British Columbia came to seek out Jacob's approval, only to be chosen by Sam when the submissive, Quil Atera had promised to dedicate his life to the beta. Paul, being as aggressive as his alpha, had surprised the pack when Embry Call came from the Makah tribe to challenge the alpha. As soon as the pack had arrived, Embry was preparing himself to face the alpha, only to have Paul step forward and challenging the submissive. Embry's alpha had no say but to wait for the approval of Jacob, Jacob gave the okay, Embry put up a great fight that had satisfied the beta, and ever since, they've been paired.

Each beta took on their own boundaries, taking orders from their alpha when necessary. The reasons for such a large pack was for the fact that society had lost control when those who wanted power over the Volturi were creating newborn armies. Most hadn't been able to overcome their purpose, always being demolished by the La Push pack, and this being the reason for the armies dying down and almost fading. But the pack still remained in numbers.

Jacob being as stubborn as most alphas, still seeking out his mate, but never found a submissive strong enough to amount to him in a way that he wanted. His submissive needed to be smart enough to control his pack when he couldn't, his submissive needed to be strong enough to mother the pups when needed, especially if and when they decided to have their own.

Seth had been travelling across the lands still finding those who were willing to follow him, but none deemed him powerful enough to follow. The two lone wolves he had come across had denied his offer and refused a fight. Them both being submissives were seeking out the alpha that Seth had heard about, but Seth wanted nothing to do with the alpha and hoped to avoid crossing the alpha's path. But there was no one to tell him as he began to cross the borderlines of Forks Washington.

At the moment, both submissives Brady Fuller from a pack in Mexico and Collin Littlesea from a pack on Victoria Island had come to come to challenge Jacob. Though Brady had the strengths, he had neglected the wits that submissives were known best for, so Brady's alpha was upset when Brady failed to impress the La Push alpha. Of course Jacob's pack had offered Brady a place when Jared approached his alpha with a proposal that the younger wolf be his mate, explaining to Jacob how their pack of dominants was making it impossible for Jared to avoid another lonely night. Brady accepted and Collins stepped up to the plate to go against Jacob.

The battle ended just as soon as it begun. Collin was a beginner and had just phased only a week before they had arrived in La Push. Jacob felt appalled that the pack would approach him expecting to fool him in such a way, banning the pack from returning and demanding the submissive stay as their punishment. The submissive would be paired with one of the other dominants from the La Push pack once he proved himself worthy enough. Until then, Collin would be forced to train.

Seth was oblivious to the line of fire he had walked in. Even though he seen himself as a dominant, the other wolves sitting in the tables around him knew exactly just what he was. Especially the two submissives that watched him carefully as he stared blankly at the TV set above the counter. Embry and Quil decided that it would be them that would approach the clueless wolf.

"You new in town?" Quil asked in a monotone as he sat next to Seth in the barstool.

"Just passing through." Seth answered still staring at the TV, watching the news about the murders now slowly dying down.

"What brings you here?" Embry had asked, drinking the coffee in his hand.

"Looking for a…" Just then, Seth had finally picked up on the distinctive scent of the two, "…pack."

"Come to challenge the alpha?" Quil had asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Seth replied, "I see no purpose."

"Why not?" Embry questioned. "You are a submissive after all."

"Don't fucking call me that." Seth hissed at him, causing both of their dominants to stand and quickly walk over to the trio.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked.

"No Sam," his submissive replied, "we're just acquainting ourselves with the young man who has no clue to what he is."

"I am not a submissive." Seth growled.

"You sure?" Paul asked, sniffing the younger wolf, "you sure the hell smell like one."

"Don't frighten the kid Paul," Embry placed his hand on Paul's chest, calming the volatile wolf, "he's just passing through."

"I doubt he'll make it though." It was Brady that now approached the group. "It wont be long before Jake picks up on his scent."

"Who the fuck..." Seth stood up.

"What seems to be the problem boys?" The diner chef spoke up, interrupting the feud about to take place.

"Nothing at all." Sam spoke up, "we were about to leave."

Without another word spoken, the pack departed through the exit and left the Seth stunned to what just happened. Seth knew he had to leave as soon as he could, but that meant that he would have to race to the boundary lines, and with a pack as big as the one he had witnessed, he knew that it would be mere impossible to do so. Seth knew the pack would already be informing the alpha of his whereabouts, and he knew that he could be too late. But that hadn't stopped him from trying.

Dropping the money for the waitress to pay for his breakfast, Seth bolted for the door and raced to his 1199 Ducati Panigale excluding putting on his helmet as he quickly drove off. The forest had become a blur as he zigzagged through traffic to get to the highway and out of the sight of pack. Just as he left traffic behind, on both sides of him a wolf was chasing him, forcing him to push faster.

His getaway lasted only a few miles before a massive silver wolf slammed its body against Seth and his Ducati, causing Seth and the bike to go flying across the road and into the damp forest. As the bike flew past Seth, Seth phased in a second and landed on all fours before falling to his belly, digging into the soil to stop him from going any further.

Wolves of different colors, shapes, and sizes now surrounded Seth; each snarling at the submissive that was determined to escape. Just as Sam, the dark black wolf was about to snap at Seth to grab hold of the pup, Seth dodged the attack by lifting his front legs and shoving the larger wolf into the soil and jumping over him with little effort and escaping the circle. With a short breath, Seth picked up his pace once again and left the Quileute pack behind.

Just as the wolf thought he had the pack fooled, when Seth thought he'd reach the boundary lines without a problem, the submissives were now trailing his tracks. Of course Seth knew that there were possibilities they'd send their fastest, but Seth hoped he'd be wrong and they would lose out on the chase.

There were four of them, the two largest subs flanking each side of him. This hadn't intimidated Seth one bit, Seth could be a bit too confident when it came to ranking himself above others. The unnecessary trait was one of the main reasons the lone wolves didn't see him fit to lead, that and along with him being a submissive too.

To escape, Seth pounced forward in front of the largest submissive known as Embry and kicked back a wad of dirt in the wolf's face, causing him to pull back. If Seth needed to play dirty for his escape, then he would do so. But Seth hadn't thought of it as such being that a pack larger than his family was tracking him down. Seth dreaded the thought of what exactly this pack just might do to him, or what they had planned for him. Pack's weren't to lenient on letting any strays leave, they were either forced to join in the lower ranks of omegas, or forced to stay without the privileges of phasing again.

Pack laws were strict.

So Seth's determination was understandable as he was forced to fend for himself when the wolf known as Quil tackled him. The perks of being a lone wolf was strategy, because of it, Seth knew how to defend himself when it came to predicaments such as this. Though Seth hadn't come across a predicament such as this until now. So it hadn't bothered Seth as he easily tumbled across the soil and sprung his legs under the wolf and sending him to hit the giant cedar tree near them.

It had slowed the submissive down for a moment, and only a moment the other two smaller submissives were on his tail, nipping and snapping their jaws as he noticed the entire pack was now following them in the race. It only took a second before his hind legs were caught in the jaws of the two submissives and released, making Seth trip and tumble into a solid object.

Seth was now upset and ready to face the two smaller wolves to show them who exactly they were messing with. Or so he thought, that was until a growl emanated from above him, the alpha. Seth looked up at the wolf, tall and graced with a beautiful russet brown coat, his eyes piercing at the smaller wolf, his teeth now bared at the younger wolf to show the sub his dominance.

As the pack witnessed the whole thing taking place, they had become shocked to see the submissive stand up without a care or a show of fear as the smaller wolf readied himself for battle. Jacob had watched, as the wolf seemed to mock him in such a way that upset the wolf. The pack kept their distance, but still remained on the side to watch and see if this submissive was strong enough to face their alpha, and to see if the alpha would claim Seth.

The alpha ordered the sub's to retreat back to the pack house, there was no way in their good graces did the alpha wanted them to witness what might just happen. As the smaller wolves departed, the alpha inched closer to Seth in a threatening manner that didn't seem to bother the wolf… yet. Seth stood his ground as he emanated a growl to show the alpha that he wasn't about to back down. If Seth was about to fight for his freedom, now was his chance. But what Seth didn't know was that if he claimed victory in such a way, he'd either become the alpha's mate or be deemed to stay at the alpha's home until he agreed to be Jacob's mate for life.

But if he lost, he just might have the chance to be dismissed. But to be faced with the consequences of never belonging to a pack, known as the one who lost to the highly respected alpha. If only Seth had known these terms.

It's usually the alpha who attacks first and the submissive's ability to dodge if he could, but the roles were reversed as Seth moved forward and pounced on the larger wolf. It surprised Jacob to see the determination in the wolf, but it hadn't been enough to make Jacob back down for a second. Just as Seth thought he had the older wolf by the neck, Jacob turned and took hold of Seth's hind leg to pull the smaller wolf off of him.

The pack howled and yelped in applause as the submissive fell to the ground hard, then the alpha standing above the submissive thinking he had already won the battle. To all of their surprise, Seth snapped his jaw down on the alpha's paw before spinning under him causing the larger wolf to trip and fall on his back. It was now time for Seth to take advantage of the battlefield, others saw it as him fleeing, but Seth was using his speed and agility to hopefully confuse the alpha.

Jacob was never one to be fooled, so when Seth made his attempts to bring on a sneak attack, the alpha was one step ahead of him as he turned and knocked over the submissive with a head-butt. Jacob decided to see exactly what this submissive had to offer, bringing his pack on the edge as they watched the battle play out in front of him. Though Sam and Paul had to admit that this was the most entertaining yet. So far, the candidates brought to their alpha hadn't amounted to the strength they witnessed in Seth; they were never much of a challenge for Jacob.

Seth replayed his strategies through his head, hoping to find some sort of victory, but Jacob was always a step ahead of him, and it upset Seth even more when he noticed that the alpha seemed amused by the younger wolf. When Seth became angered, his mind would become clouded and it meant to be a danger for himself. Seth was fighting sloppily now, and it was beginning to annoy Jacob. The alpha was becoming bored of the repeated blows from the submissive, and he decided that he would end this now.

Or so Jacob had thought.

Seth stood in his spot, catching his breath and staring at the ground below him. Jacob watched, as Seth seemed to be deep in thought, not realizing that Seth was choosing to calm himself and rethink this all through. Seth had to think like a submissive, he knew that now if he wanted to stand a chance against the alpha, he knew that dominants used anger as their motivation, and that wasn't working for him. It was wit that he needed to call upon. He began with it, and he would finish with it.

The pack along with Jacob became confused as they watched Seth sit where he stood, wrapping his tail around him as he waited for the alpha to come forth. If it was seduction in play, then Seth hoped that this would work. It was his last resort, and if the alpha could just fall for a moment, then Seth could make his escape… hopefully.

Jacob took a step forward and watched the submissive intently, questionable for the first time. It wasn't fear that vacated the alpha's emotions, but curiosity. The submissive was now showing him affection and Jacob wondered why and how exactly the sub could and would change emotions so quickly. The alpha came into more of a shock when Seth brushed himself against the alpha, rubbing into Jacob's side as he began seeking out the warmth and comfort of the dominant. To Seth's surprise, he found himself enjoying the outcome, almost forgetting the purpose of his actions.

With giving opportunities, Seth used his speed to grab hold of Jacob's front right paw and pulling back in a swift manner, pulling the alpha forward and causing Jacob to land heavily on his jaw. Swiftly, Seth hopped over the alpha and took hold of his hind left leg and pulling back once again, angering Jacob as he shrieked in an animalistic growl. Seth hadn't stopped as he circled the alpha and took hold of the dominant's chest by the fur and pulled and yanked like a mutt devouring its prey.

Just as Jacob could now smell the blood, he closed in his body, using his legs as vice grips and his jaw to clamp onto Seth's scruff, yanking the pup up as Seth began to feel the wolf's exposed member rub against him. Seth hadn't known the worst possible thing to do was to draw blood, especially when it involved a submissive and a dominant, it always sent the dominant in a frenzy that took over their body and brought them to the point to want to mate.

Seth had tried to escape the hold Jacob had on him, but nothing seemed to work as they now rolled over with Jacob above him. Seth was now frightened as he watched the alpha above him snarl and lick his snout, baring his teeth to show Seth that he was no longer playing around.

Normally in this situation, Jacob could avoid and would when it came to a submissive challenging him, but now Jacob seen the submissive as a challenge, and a challenge means that Jacob has chosen his mate, that he has chosen the one he felt relevant to stand by his side. This meant the pack could celebrate once the alpha staked his claim, but that was only if Seth would let him.

The thing about Seth was that he was no longer sure he could be alpha material anymore. He was losing to one, and this particular one he felt drawn to now. He questioned whether it could have been the bite, or the reason that maybe he was a submissive seeking out a mate, and for the first time since his tribe deemed him the role, Seth was beginning to accept it.

It was now Jacob's turn to prove himself to Seth that he was worthy of being his dominant.

It was as if the battle picked up a notch, Jacob was now sent flying with Seth attacking the larger wolf with his every ounce of strength. Jacob had become more aggressive and volatile as the smaller wolf was now voiding his strategies, resulting in Seth to tease the alpha without realizing he was doing so. The pair almost looked as if they were displaying a dance for the crowd watching, one angered and the other now in a playing manner.

Seth wanted to see how far he could push Jacob, and Jacob only had one thing on his mind, mounting the submissive whether the pack saw or not. Seth hadn't known what was in store for him, just that he was beginning to pick up on a familiar scent that sent his urges into frenzy. Seth was now kicking back dirt with his hind legs, displaying a ritual that only Paul and Sam witnessed with their mates, Seth was calling his mate in without him even knowing it.

Jacob now had the wolf under him with Seth struggling to break free of the alpha's hold, growling and yelping as he felt the alpha's member digging into his back. It finally dawned on the pup exactly what was happening, and now, with the realizations, Seth found himself no longer being able to fight it. The alpha pulled him back with his paws, bringing Seth right under him, making Seth push up and almost shoving the dominant off of him.

Seth almost felt conflicted now. He's based his entire wolf existence in avoiding a predicament like this, even swearing to the elders back home that he would never succumb to such an activity if he could avoid it, but now as Jacob was so close to claiming what he felt was his, Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to fight it anymore. The alpha's wolf was calling his, and Seth's wolf was obeying and going against what Seth had hoped to avoid.

Seth could feel the wetness of the alpha's erection pressing against his entrance, sending him into shock as he pulled forward and away, upsetting the alpha as Jacob nipped at Seth's neck warning him not to do it again. In a panic, realizing the pack had left them alone, Seth phased under the wolf, hoping that it would stop the older wolf from impaling every inch of his cock into him.

Lying naked under the wolf worried Seth, and as he struggled to push the wolf off of him, Jacob had began to phase back as well, laying on top of the smaller man with his hands holding Seth's above Seth's head, devouring his neck as he grounded his erection against Seth's. Seth could no longer fight his urges, everything about it felt right to him, everything about it made him want more as he heard the alpha moan and hiss as Jacob's lips and teeth grazed across the submissive's neck.

Seth found his hands sliding down Jacob's sides, squeezing Jacob's ass as he pulled the alpha closer to him with his legs now wrapping around the larger man. Jacob began cussing and chanting how beautiful Seth was to him, reaching his right hand down between them to grab his cock and guide into Seth's entrance. Seth let out a gasp as he felt the warmth and heat from the massive member, now begging the alpha to wait; only to be ignored as the head began to press against him.

"Please?" Seth begged once again, "I don't think I'm ready."

"I can't restrain myself now." Jacob said in an angered tone.

"Just… J-just… let me think for a moment…" Seth muttered.

"A little late for that now, huh?" Jacob looked into Seth's eyes and gave him a smirk.

To Seth surprise, staring into the dark pools in front of him, his world had stopped, halted, as everything around him seemed to spin in every direction. Nothing remained in sight but the man above him, a handsome man that Seth envisioned to remain as his existence. He would serve this man as his mate, as the only one that mattered to him from then on. The fear and restraint Seth had no longer existed as it faded, leaving nothing but a promising future with the alpha that wanted him more than anything.

"What the…" Seth stared blankly at Jacob.

"You felt it too?" Jacob said almost surprised, then leaning down to kiss the younger man, "we imprinted. On each other."

"Is that what it was? I imprinted on you? You imprinted on me." Jacob nodded with a foolish smile. "What does this mean exactly?"

"It means," Jacob leaned down to kiss his neck, "that I'm yours." Another kiss, "you're mine." And another, "and no one can tear us apart. I'll protect you and our pups, and you'll be the other alpha."

Seth hadn't realized it that he was smiling to himself. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, of course he wanted to be an alpha, it was just that he hadn't expected it to happen this way. The thought of still being the alpha along with the man that recently changed his life in a second began to sound good to him. The thought of bearing this man's pups remained questionable to Seth, but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

Seth decided not to put much thought into it anymore, if he had, then he'd be making excuses that he wasn't even sure he could come up with.

"I'm ready then." Seth informed the alpha.

As the moon rose, the scent of sex filled the air. Sweat trickled down the russet bodies, heated skin rubbed against heated skin, slapping against each other as the alpha impaled the younger man with his throbbing cock. The submissive moaned in ecstasy as he could feel the pulsing dick inside him, hanging onto his dominant as they rode out their climax together. With what strength left in the alpha, he made the mating ritual official as he punctured the submissive's neck with his teeth, drawing blood and licking and mixing it with his saliva to heal the wound to leave a mark, a mark that would remain there for the rest of their existence.

Exhausted from the many sessions of lovemaking, Jacob picked up Seth in his arms, carrying his mate home to the bed that he knew they would share for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Seth had surprised the pack and the tribe when he became pregnant so soon. It was only six months into the alphas' relationship that they had discovered that Seth was carrying. As Jacob reminisced over the terms of the pregnancy, the only thing that bothered the alpha was that the man that could fit in his arms perfectly had grown. Of course Seth was still shorter than the alpha, but Jacob had missed the moments when he could hold his mate so snug against his chest.

Jacob smiled as he recalled a time where Seth was becoming larger around his midsection, the first moment when Jacob realized that he could hear a heartbeat as he laid his head against his mate's stomach. That same night Seth had fled for the mountains, worrying Jacob to the point he almost went ballistic on the pack. Not long after Jacob had discovered that Seth was readying himself for the birth of their child, and during the last month, Jacob remained by his mate's side, bringing Seth food and water when needed, ordering Sam and Paul to act as the alphas until they both returned.

When the pup was born, they both welcomed a baby boy when the pup phased to his human form a week after he was born. Ephraim Black was welcomed into the pack without question, and the couple received the blessing they hoped for.

A small cry could be heard in a short distance, making the alpha smile as he stared into the darkness of the room. Carefully sliding his arm from under the tired Seth, Jacob made the effort to keep quite to tend to the child that craved his attention. Jacob took light steps, something difficult for a man his size, and entered the nursery that held his son. Jacob reached in the crib for his son, holding the infant against his chest as he began to rock the child and singing him a lullaby that he remembered his own mother sang to him.

Routines became habits, and Jacob was finally grasping the idea of being a father. As the child cooed in his arm, Jacob began preparing a bottle to warm up and give to his son. The child cooed in content as Jacob rocked him back and forth while walking back the nursery, stopping to look at the pictures hanging on the wall in the hallway.

Even though the child was over a month old, his face was in half of the pictures as everyone who held him with. The first of Jacob's father Billy with the tiny Ephraim lay across his lap. The picture was given the black and white textures, one of the infant's hands wrapped around his grandfather's pinky, Billy attention fully on the child, ignoring the camera catching the beautiful moment.

The second picture was of Sue and the child, Sue kissing the top of the infant's head as she looked at the camera with half a smile. Leah, Seth's sister was in the next picture with the tiny Ephraim. She was seated on the couch as the baby was swaddled into a blanket with his eyes closed and Leah looking up at the camera with a big smile.

Walking to the next was a double frame, one with Embry, Paul and Ephraim in Paul's arms as they both smiled at the camera. Next to that one was Quil, Sam, Brady and Jared as they sat next to the basket the infant was held in, each looking up at the camera except for Quil who was talking to the child.

As Jacob found himself smiling at every memory on their walls, pictures of the pack, Seth's family, Jacob's sisters with their families, and old photo of Jacob's late mother, than Jacob's favorites. One of Jacob and Seth holding Ephraim for the first time, and the other of the three of them as wolves, Jacob laying on the left and Seth to the right with a cocoa brown pup playing with the russet wolf beside him, his paws on his father's snout as if he was hugging the massive wolf.

"What's wrong Jake?" Seth asked as he walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Nothing." Jake said simply, "just enjoying this moment."

"He really is a blessing," Seth smiled kissing the child.

"You both are." Jacob said with a smile wrapping his arm around his mate pulling him closer to him. "You both are."

Seth couldn't help but smile as he realized what he hated so much, turned out to be everything he loved and hoped for. Never in his life had he expected to find a sanctuary as such, but he did.

Well… actually it found him.

Fate had found them both.

**A/N: I've been putting this off for a while now, and I figured that I would get it out before I forget entirely about it. So, I hoped you all enjoyed it. A big thanks to FreeSpirit15 for being such a big supporter. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
